Sway bars are designed to counteract centrifugal forces when cornering on an ATV, thereby preventing the inside rear wheel from lifting off the ground, keeping all four wheels on the ground in tracking when making a turn, and allowing the vehicle to corner considerably faster. In effect, the sway bar provides a torsional transverse connection between the independent sprung suspensions of a pair of front ground wheels which allows both wheels to spring together, without interaction by the sway bar, in meeting uniform irregularities in the terrain during straight-away driving while providing interaction to share in resisting spring deflection imposed through the outer wheel incident to centrifugal force during a turn to transmit such deflection to the independent spring suspension of the inner wheel. Sway bars employing such principle are known in the art which employ steel tube carriers, steel tube torsion elements with steel levers welded to the ends and center brackets for mounting welded to the carrier. The torsion tubes are rigid providing negligibly torsional yield under operating conditions. Lubrication is required between the steel carrier and steel torsion tube.